


Safety Pin

by orphan_account



Series: RJ’s Sexy Headphones Oneshots [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Candles, F/M, Mario Kart, Princess peach - Freeform, Sneaking Out, brooke is allowed to be mad at chloe, michael is a lovestruck idiot, michael is allowed to be mad at jeremy, pebbles being thrown at windows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:55:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael is a lovestruck idiot. Maybe it’s the candle Brooke always burns, or the way that he chose princess peach because she reminded him of her.Regardless, 3 am meetings and kisses aren’t something to turn down.
Relationships: Brooke Lohst/Michael Mell
Series: RJ’s Sexy Headphones Oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517552
Comments: 3
Kudos: 15





	Safety Pin

**Author's Note:**

> Guess who’s back back again
> 
> The song for this oneshot is here:
> 
> https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=elhg1GP_lmw

There's a million words Michael could use to describe what he was after everything had happened, but the best one was broken.

Broken because he couldn't fix things with Jeremy, broken because he doesn't have any friends.

Brooke could claim the same.

Broken because the one person she trusted with her LIFE betrayed her trust and permanently ruined their friendship, over a boy.

So, what does misery like? Company.

Broken boy met broken girl, and they clicked.

Brooke started meeting Michael in study hall, skipping the rest of the drama their class was in and hiding in the library, just talking. Talking about how they want to forgive Jeremy and Chloe, but that they don't know how or if they even can.

Michael found himself falling for the blonde, hating what had happened to her simply because he couldn't stop Jeremy from getting the SQUIP. She was sweet, and pushed her entire personality away just so she could stay as Chloe's best friend. Now that she wasn't in the picture, Michael saw a new Brooke emerge and that's the one he fell for.

The realization didn't actually hit until one night, when his moms were gone for work and he was alone in his basement. He was going to play Mario kart and clicked on peach, only realizing a few minutes later that he chose her because she resembled Brooke.

His mind started racing when he realized some of her stuff was strewn around his basement, and that the majority of his hoodies smelled like her because of the candle she'd always burn while they were hanging out.

"Oh, fuck." He whispered, despite knowing no one was home.

"I like Brooke. I fucking like Brooke." He tossed the controller to the side, running his hands through his hair as he leaned back in his beanbag.

Here's the thing: he can either tell her, or miss his chance. The thing is, though, if she turns him down, it could ruin his friendship with her for good. He knows he can't handle that, but he isn't one who can hold his feelings back.

Standing up, he grabbed his phone off the floor and ran up the stairs. He doesn't know what he's doing, but the adrenaline and excitement is the only thing keeping him moving.

After grabbing his coat, he stepped onto the porch and shut the door. It's a beautiful night, for starters. The moon is shining bright enough that he can see the majority of things outside.

He's at Brooke's house in about 10 minutes, parking his car further down the drive and walking to her window, before throwing a tiny pebble at it.

After about the 4th one, Brooke's face appeared in her window, as she pushed it up.

"What the fuck, Michael?" She hissed, brushing her hair out of her face as she peered down at him.

"I realized something and I had to tell you." He whispered back, cupping his hands over his mouth as he shivered. It was the middle of December, after all.

"What was so important that it couldn't wait til the morning?" She asked, pulling her chair up to the window and resting her elbows on the frame.

"You gotta come down here."

"Are you serious? Michael, you do know what time it is, right?" She asked, and he nodded.

"Come on, Brooke. Where's your sense of adventure?" He teased, nervously rubbing his hands together in an attempt to warm them up.

The blonde rolled her eyes, before starting to push the window back down.

"I'll be out in 10 minutes. If I get caught, you're the one to blame." She whispered, and Michael nervously shuffled his feet as he waited for her to come outside.

* * *

The front door opened, and Brooke slid out from inside quickly, shutting it behind her.

"What the hell did you realize? Why was it super important to tell me at 3 in the morning? Why couldn't you have texted me?" She asked, zipping up her coat.

Michael took a deep breath, feeling the cold air fill his lungs as he lightly held one of Brooke's dainty hands.

"...I realized how much of an influence you are in my life now. I was playing Mario kart tonight and absentmindedly picked peach because she reminded me of you, and like, things just spiraled after that." He started, and Brooke snorted, but Michael could see the faint blush on her cheeks in the moonlight.

"Are you high? Because while I'm honored that you think I'm like Princess Peach, this is something that I think could've waited til morning."

"No, I'm not high, I'm just tired. And let me finish." He stated, placing his finger on her lips in a shushing motion.

"And like, all my stuff smells like that candle you burn and everything. And that I love spending time with you, because you understand what I went through because you did too." He looked to the ground, starting to fidget with his coat. Brooke was watching him, the blush staining her cheeks still present.

"I like you, Brooke. I know there are many more people out there that are better for you, but I like you. And I figured you should know, because I'm not good with holding back feelings and I would end up avoiding you in an attempt to get them to go away. This doesn't have to change anything between us, but I figured you should know." He looked up, smiling softly as he shivered.

Brooke was in shock, her mouth lightly hanging open as she tried to process everything. The blush became a few hues darker, and she took a step closer and hit Michael lightly on the chest.

"Don't you dare say there are people that are better for me." She started, grabbing hold of Michael's hands and glaring up at him.

"You've been with me through some tough shit, Michael, and I want you to know I'm glad you like me, or I'd hate myself for doing this."

She pushed herself onto her tiptoes, pressing a kiss to his lips quickly, before dropping back down.

Michael blushed, smiling happily as he wrapped his arms around her and swung her around.

"Do you wanna go out with me tomorrow?" He asked, setting her down.

"Hell yeah." She answered, her smile beating the stars in radiance.

Michael laughed, holding her hands again and kissing her forehead.

"We'll safety-pin the pieces of our broken hearts back together, patching up all the holes until we both feel much better. You mean SO MUCH to me and I'm just really happy and tired right now." He whispered, once again aware of the fact that they were in Brooke's yard at 3:30 AM.

"Go home, silly. We have school tomorrow, and then our date." Brooke cupped his cold cheek, pressing a kiss to it and stepping back.

"Okay, okay. I'll see you tomorrow." He hugged her quickly, before starting to run towards his car. Brooke waited til he was out of sight before going back inside, quietly taking her shoes off and attempting to walk up the stairs.

"That's the boy you said would never like you back, isn't it?" Her dad's voice cut through the quiet of the house, and Brooke tightened her grip on the bannister and slowly turned around.

"You were watching?"

Her dad scoffed, taking a sip of his drink. She doesn't know why she didn't notice him a few minutes ago.

"Of course not. I always let my daughter walk outside and talk to some boy at 3 in the morning, who she kisses a few minutes in. Me? Watching? Not at all."

Brooke quietly walked back down the stairs, rubbing her arms lightly.

"That is the boy though, right?" He asked, and Brooke nodded.

"You were wrong. I KNEW he liked you, even if he didn't. He looked at you like you hung the stars." He smiled smugly, walking towards the kitchen.

"Yeah, well, I know that now." She huffed, following her dad.

"But it's okay? I'm allowed to see him and you aren't going to use your dad stare to make him leave?" She asked, as she stood by the fridge.

"I won't. I like this one, he actually cares for you. There was something off about your last boyfriend, but this one's okay. He actually cares about you and I can tell that you care too. You have my approval- not that you'd need it, but I think he's a good guy." He ruffled her hair, before looking at the clock.

"Go on, go back to bed. Your mother will murder us both if she catches us."

Brooke hugged her dad quickly, before walking back up the stairs and into her room. After pulling her coat off and crawling back in bed, she picked up her phone and went to Michael's messages.

* * *

**Brooke**: can't wait for tomorrow💕

**Michael**: go to sleep brookie💖 I'll see you tomorrow😘

**Brooke**: promise me you'll actually sleep. I don't want you falling asleep in class....AGAIN.

**Michael**: I'll sleep as soon as you stop texting me, brooke💕

**Brooke**: okay okay. Goodnight💖


End file.
